This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art. While current wheelchairs are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide for an improved wheelchair that is advantageously autonomous and includes numerous mobility, safety, and convenience features as described herein.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.